


Just Another Stupid Intern

by viciouswishes



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-02
Updated: 2006-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Bailey understands, it's her interns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Stupid Intern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyjax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/gifts).



> Setting: pre-series, mostly  
> Prompt: Carson Beckett/Miranda Bailey, bedside manner.

If there's one thing Bailey understands it's her interns. She gets how they jump at the chance for surgery, any surgery. She watches them throw their hearts, souls, and minds into what they're doing. Any good surgeon knows that surgery isn't a hobby, isn't another job; it's life.

And hell or high water, she's in charge of them. Bailey's the one that has to report to the Chief and has to listen to the flak from the other doctors about her interns' behavior. At the end of the day, Bailey can forgive them for almost anything because they're interns. Stupid, stupid interns. And Bailey, she remembers being a stupid intern.

She remembers tripping over her feet and falling in love with another intern. Carson Beckett found his way into her care when he burnt his hand in the genetics lab. He had jovial eyes and a friendly laugh. Carson told her stories about Scotland and how his life abroad was. Then he had asked her out for coffee.

Bailey should've known better. Hospital cafeterias had crap coffee. She also hadn't gotten laid in a very long time as all her focus was on suturing people back together.

"What's your focus?" Carson asked her when they sat down.

"General surgery." Bailey smiled. "Yesterday, I scrubbed in on an appendectomy." It had been a good one and the attending had let her remove it.

Carson nodded. "Seems like a noble focus, especially considering your good bedside manner. I never had the patience to work with people. My beakers don't talk back."

"Sometimes I wish mine didn't talk." Bailey was flattered by the comment, and Carson was skilled at knowing exactly what he needed to say to get her panties off. Plus, it was nice to be complimented and relax with someone who wasn't in direct competition with her for experience.

Carson even laughed at her jokes. He went on to tell her about his research and how he'd isolated a gene in his own genetic structure that only a few people had. The government had given him a sizeable research grant already, and Carson believed that it had something to do with how the human race evolved or perhaps what they were evolving into.

It had only taken Carson another lunch before Bailey was pulling him into one of the rooms with bunks for the staff. (Her interns weren't the only ones that had used them for things other than sleeping.) Carson was a great kisser, an enthusiastic lover, and had a fine ass.

On slow nights, when most of the others had gone home and only stubbornly dedicated interns like herself stayed, Bailey would lay next to Carson post-coital and dream about how together they'd be great doctors. Maybe open their own hospital somewhere, she could be chief of surgery and he could be head of research.

But such were the dreams of the young. Carson broke up with her over dinner four months later. Apparently, the U.S. government owned his research and they wanted to relocate him to Nevada. Bailey had to finish her internship. She cried for days after she kissed him goodbye at the airport. She even fucked up in the middle of her chance to help with open heart surgery because she kept thinking about her broken one.

But the heart patient lived and Bailey moved on. She met her husband, got married, and was expecting a kid of her own.

Carson had been her Burke, her McDreamy, and she couldn't fault her interns for their trysts and their lovers. There was a time and place to be a stupid intern and theirs was now. Sometimes Bailey wonders whatever happened to Carson and his genes.


End file.
